


Remember The Name

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Astrid Hofferson-centric, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Anna, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Caring E. Aster Bunnymund, Child Neglect, E. Aster Bunnymund Feels, E. Aster Bunnymund Has Feelings, F/F, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney) Friendship, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Let's Get Astrid Laid, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Neglect, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Nicholas St. North, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Astrid Hofferson, Protective Nicholas St. North, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Rapunzel Has PTSD (Disney), School Uniforms, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Elsa (Disney), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Hiccup is a boy smaller than any other in his family, a disgrace to his father's name.Merida is a girl who wants nothing to do with her rich family, or anything they want for her future.Jack is a boy with no family at all, thanks to a tragic accident many years ago.Rapunzel is a peasant girl with an abusive mother, and nowhere to go- and no one to turn to.But every last one of them loves to dance.So with only one dance school around, and all four receiving acceptance letters for their freshman year, what can come of their situations when they're all thrown together for their first year project?(I posted this on Wattpad on my account of the same name. I'm transferring it here to be continued.)
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Astrid Hofferson, E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North, Elsa (Disney)/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. When Left Alone

Rapunzel's POV

Taped up to the wall of my bedroom like a lifesize poster, I stared out the window at the sky. I had desensitized myself to pain by now. It had been years since I had felt it.

The only sensation was the feeling of warmth sliding down my skin. Slippery and red, but warmth none the less. The only kind of warmth my mother would give me. So even though I had hated it as a child, I could only accept it at this point.

Before long, she'd had her fill of hurting me for the night. She didn't bother taking me down, and I tore away from the wall. It took quite a bit of energy, and I landed on my knees in broken glass from her beer bottles. But there was no bite to the feeling.

I didn't care much at this point- I couldn't stand well enough to go and clean myself up. And besides that, I didn't care if my bed sheets got stained with blood. I could always wash or burn them later.

I didn't understand why she did this, but I figured it wasn't for me to understand. She was just too far gone to care. It was hard enough to understand a sober person's mind, let alone a woman who'd been a drunkard for ten years.

She hadn't given birth to me, but she was the only mother I'd ever known. She had wanted a little girl, and I'd been up for adoption. But when her husband had died, she'd started drinking. And in her twisted perception somehow, some way it was my fault. So when she hurt me, she saw it as avenging him.

It was only because she was so inebriated that I had survived this long. And with that thought circling around in my head, I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke, the house was quiet. Mother was most likely working already. School hadn't yet begun for the year, and I wasn't permitted to be outside the house. For that reason, she locked my bedroom door from the outside.

That was alright though. When we'd first moved here, I had chosen this room for many reason. One of them being the vines climbing up the wall outside. It wasn't too hard to climb out my window and down the wall. Mother didn't expect me to be able to do this sort of thing.

Before long, I was out in town with a small backpack on my back with a few snacks, a bottle of water and some extra clothes among other things, and I was exploring. For once, there was a smile on my face and a breeze in my long hair. There was nothing I loved more than wandering outside. Well, there was one thing. But I only did that in the comfort of my own bedroom. Once I got home, I would pull out mother's old record player and dance to whatever music played.

Dancing was one of the only things that brought me solace, and I did it nearly every day. It was a good way to get exercise, and the music took my breath away. And just for a moment, it took away all my problems too.

A shout caught my attention, and I turned to look for the source. It turned out to be a nice looking man in a suit standing and handing out manila envelopes.

"Anyone who likes to dance! I urge you to take this opportunity! Some were born to dance, a special rhythm in their hearts that moves them. This is what the Corona School of Dance is about!"

A dance school? I moved closer stealthily and paid attention. It was a nice idea, and soon the man was holding an envelope out towards me.

"Young lady, you very obviously have the soul of a dancer. Your movements are graceful, and you seem so mesmerized by this. Come- take the application. The school would be lucky to have such a beautiful young dancer."

I could feel my cheeks burn- I hadn't meant to get so close. But every word hardened my resolve, steeling my want to go to this school. Somewhere I could fit in. Where I could do what I loved. It was a dream come true for me.

So even though it went against everything my mother had ever told me, I took the envelope from this mysterious stranger. An emissary of a school. I could definitely do this. If my application was denied, there was always public school. Mother would be angry if she found out I'd left the house, but less so if I told her I'd applied online.

So with the envelope in my hands, I nodded my thanks and took off running. I didn't bother to think about where I was going, swiping a carton of strawberries from a produce stand where a friend was working. He waved me off and I kept going- letting my feet take me to a small clearing.

The grass was peppered with violet flowers as they fell from the branches of the trees above. This was my safe haven, a place where I could keep all my thoughts to myself even as they left my lips. It was paradise for me.

A small black creature darted out from the brush, attempting to stop and tumbling head over hind quarters right past me. It drew a rare laugh from me, and I pulled open the strawberries. Taking a seat, the little black fur ball bounded over to lay his head in my lap.

"Hey Toothless. I brought you some strawberries bud." The little wolf pup let his tongue slide out of his mouth with a soft pant. He was out here all alone from what I saw. I'd never seen any other wolves around this area.

A friend of mine had found him, and introduced me to him. But he couldn't leave his house too often, so I took over feeding the small animal. My mother worked every day, so I was free to do it as long as she wasn't taking a sick day. When she did, I would text Hiccup and let him know.

I didn't have many friends, so letting me have a phone was mother's way of mocking me for it. But I would spend hours awake at night texting the one friend I did have. He was nearly nocturnal the way his sleep schedule worked. It was crazy.

It was hard for me to open the envelope, so I ignored it for the moment, settling Toothless with the strawberries I'd brought for him. But after that, there wasn't much left to do.

So finally, I pulled it open and slid the papers out with a soft exhale. It was difficult to keep my breathing steady, and I flipped through the paperwork. It was all fairly straightforward, and I sat there with them in my lap for a good half an hour.

It was easy to find a pen in my small pack, and my hands shook for the first few things I had to fill out. But I understood all the questions and it didn't take me long before I had filled out the application. If that man was still in the town square I could take the papers back to him and mother would never see them.

I wouldn't have to mail them anywhere. With a few strokes of my fingers through Toothless' fur, and a few more snacks that I left for him, I stood for the trek back to the town.

The sun wasn't anywhere near down at all, so I had hours before mother would be home. It was only a little after noon right then. The walk back to town was about a half hour, and it was easy to track down the man in the square. He was still handing out applications, and I approached with a hopeful smile.

"Ah, the graceful little angel. Did you need any help with your application then? Or is there something else I may be of assistance with?"

A soft chuckle left my lips, though the sound was slightly hollow. I didn't need him to help me with anything.

"Hey! No, I don't need any help. Actually, I finished filling it out. I just figured if you were still here, I could give it to you and you could take it back? To the school, I mean."

His jaw dropped, and I handed him the resealed manila envelope. Turning on my heel, I took off for home. Mother wouldn't be home for hours yet but I still didn't want to take the chance. If she found out I could kiss my little bit of freedom goodbye. She'd lock me in the basement she this time she would finish the job. Her mercy would run out and I would be left for dead underground.

It wasn't exactly like being buried alive, but that was my biggest fear. It was close enough that I wouldn't be able to breathe, and secluded enough that no one would ever find me. And not even Toothless would be able to sniff out what remained of my body.


	2. Lost And Found

**Jack's POV**

The beginning of the day was boring. There was nothing I wanted more than a little entertainment. I'd just been floating around like a ghost all day. Not exactly floating, but I felt like it. I just wandered aimlessly through the town.

The whole place was full of sunshine and flowers, and I couldn't stand it. Everyone seemed to love the scent of flowers around here, and it was suffocating. I could tolerate some, sure. But they were everywhere. The entire place was nearly camouflaged in heavily perfumed flowers.

Even so, I didn't bother with covering my nose or anything. It was just the way things were. So I let it be. Quickly slipping into an alleyway, I climbed up a fire escape ladder and traveled by rooftop for a while. It was much better than the crowded streets on a Monday. Besides, the heavy scent of the flowers didn't reach all the way up here. It was pleasant and light.

Walking above the city, I noticed a few people that came through nearly every single day. It was easy to pick out some people.

Like the girl with the fiery red curls that rode through on a motorcycle. She had a bow and a sheath of arrows slung across her back, and I always wondered where she was going with them. Or the smallest boy working at the Blacksmith's forge. It was his father's place, and the other workers teased and picked on him to no end. They were easy to spot.

Then there were the more difficult ones. Like the pretty ginger who walked around with a dog that reminded me of the base of a snowman. It seemed like just a big ball of white fur. Or the blonde with those gorgeous green eyes and the long hair that went to the backs of her knees. I didn't know much about her. She dressed casually, walked quickly, and spoke very softly.

But that was to be expected. She may have dressed normal, but her features were regal. She looked like she had been born to a rich family. But I could have been wrong. None of the rich families I knew of lived as far away as she went. Her house was nowhere within sight of town. Maybe a place in the woods? I didn't know. Either way, it was far out of my way.

I had never followed her home. That would be way too weird. I wasn't a stalker, just a casual observer. It was easier to lose her in the crowd than any of the others I saw. And maybe I watched them because I wondered who they were- or maybe I did it because they were all very clearly close to my age. It didn't matter which.

I had been listening all day to the people in the square selling their products. But the I hadn't seen the blonde yet that day. Or the redhead come to think of it. But I hadn't been expecting the latter to come through. She had a set schedule, and this wasn't one of her days. The former though? She came through nearly every day.

Maybe I had missed her coming into town, but I would definitely see her leaving. Making my way to the border between the town and the woods was easy. Waiting for her? Not so much. I was focused so intensely on the people leaving that I almost missed her.

As it was, I had to play catch up to see where she was going. She was heading in, not out. But it was awfully late for her. Clutched to her chest was a large envelope, thick with paper. Though, what it held I didn't know. I had never seen her bring anything with her except a small bag.

This was new, and new was interesting. So darting across the rooftops, I watched her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going- strange considering she usually just wandered aimlessly. But today was definitely an odd day.

She stopped in front of a man in a suit, and he seemed to recognize her. He called her a graceful angel. Which, now that I thought about it, seemed to be accurate for her. The way she walked was more like a glide, and with the dresses she wore it seemed like her feet never touched the ground at all.

She replied much louder than I'd ever heard her speak before. She seemed to be excited today- telling him she'd finish some sort of paperwork. He seemed surprised, even calling after her. She didn't seem to hear him, and he opened up the envelope, seeming to be fairly shocked. I could only assume that all the paperwork was in order. I hadn't seen this guy before today, so I assumed that I had just missed her the first time she came through. She did blend in rather well. It was as though she didn't want to be seen.

"Hmm, I wonder . . . "

I carefully climbed down a ladder and headed over to see what all his paperwork was about. And as it happened, I had something in common with one of my observation subjects. And that was a love of dance. Why else would she have applied for a scholarship to a dance school.

He was still handing out applications, so I decided to take one. It would be a good way to introduce myself to her without going up to her and saying 'Hi, my name is Jack and I've been watching you.' That would've been pretty weird.

As soon as I was safely back up on the roof, I got the second surprise of the day. The blonde was not the only one of my observation subjects to apply. The ginger and the Blacksmith's boy came at around the same time to pick up applications as well. And not too long after, a black limousine pulled up right in front of the guy.

Out stepped the girl with firey red hair, and a man in a blue suit that I assumed was her father. The girl had her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore a simple light blue dress rather than her usual leather and metal studs. This was a professional visit, and she had come to be serious.

She took one of the applications and showed a snug grin at the man handing them out. He seemed to be afraid of her, though I couldn't imagine why. She didn't seem like she was trying to be scary. I supposed if people like that were to approach me I'd be pretty nervous too.

But this man was more than nervous, even though the girl's father seemed to be jovial and friendly. That could've been a facade, or he could've really been that nice. But it wasn't any of my concern. Now that all my subjects had come to get applications, it was without question that I had to apply too. It could be my one chance to meet them.

I could've walked up to them on the street, but there was no guarantee that any of them would give me the time of day. My chances would be much better if I could score a scholarship into this dance school. It was an amazing stroke of luck that they'd all picked up applications, and if they all made it in, maybe I could make a few friends.

I'd always been curious as to what their lives were like outside of what I saw. It may have been a strange hobby, but it was mine all the same. If I could make friends with them, then maybe they'd tell me what it was like for them. I was an open book, so why would they be any different?

Aside from that, I didn't really have any friends. Sure there were people who said a quick hello to me here and there, but no one who'd go out of their way to look for me. This was perfect!

But as I pulled the papers out of their envelope, the stack was much larger than I'd thought it would be. The paperwork was long and full of so many complicated words I'd need a dictionary to fill it out. It was like trying to decipher a whole other language.

If it was true that the blonde had just picked up her papers earlier in the day, it was inane that she'd gotten all of it filled out so quickly. I would probably just barely get mine in before the deadline for applications.

Which was roughly three days away. The summer would be over in two more months. So did they expect to go through all the applications and have the results ready to send out before it was over. If they did, that school must have a very extensive number of employees. Or very educated, efficient and selective ones.

Reading through what I could understand, it seemed that the entire application and review process would be completed within three weeks of the application deadline. That was crazy fast for how many applications the man in the suit had handed out. It seemed every teenager in the surrounding area had come to pick one up.

But even though that meant more competition, I looked forward to getting the results. That way, when they sent out letters for auditions, it would be even sweeter if I managed to get one. No...not if. When. Because no way was I going to fail. The application or the audition. I was getting into that school.


	3. An Archer's Dream

Merida's POV

The process of applying to the Corona School of Dance was a fairly simple one. My dad wanted to help me fill out all the paperwork, but I didn't really need any help. It was all very simple to take care of. Besides, mum wanted me to learn to take care of paperwork myself. This was good practice.

Still, as a sat at the big desk of dark wood that dominated one corner of my bedroom, I couldn't help but wonder if the school could really be as great as everyone made it out to be. I'd heard they had a top notch staff, and all had been famous dancers at one point. They taught everything from hip hop to ballet, and it was a very prestigious school.

But whether or not I was qualified for the scholarship I was applying to, I was going to the school. My parents would pay if I wasn't chosen for the scholarship auditions. Either way, they were going to ensure that I was taught by top of the line dancers and educated in the history of my craft.

Still, even knowing all of that, I couldn't sit still at that desk. It wasn't going to happen. I'd never really been good at keeping still. So instead of that, I stood and went to my closet. Quickly changing into tights and a tank top, I grabbed my precious bow and arrows from a peg on the wall and headed down the hall to the indoor archery range.

Dance was what I loved, but it was not the only thing that I loved. Archery was another. It was one of the few reprieves I got from the monotony of everyday life. It made me focus on only what I could see and feel.

I could feel the bow string, taut beneath my fingers. I could smell the wood polish I used to keep it in good shape. I could see the path my arrow would take. It was just me using my senses and being present in one place. Not having my focus scattered in fifty different places at once.

But still, just my archery wasn't enough today. I couldn't even focus on that. I tried for about an hour and a half before heading back to my bedroom to drop off my bow and arrows. After that, I made my way to the one part of the house that was just mine. My dance studio on the third floor, just below my bedroom. The only way to get in was down a staircase in my bedroom. Mum had gotten the door into it from the hall removed and replaced it with drywall.

Turning on an Imagine Dragons song and turning to long strips of fabric hanging from the ceiling, I took deep breaths. This was something I knew. It was simply part of me. As natural as breathing. It was who I was.

Even moving through the fabric and looping it so that I wouldn't fall was absolutely natural. I had performed in front of an audience before, but not recently. It was a bit different than when I was by myself, but not much. And if I chose the right song, it would be no different at all. There was only one time when I'd performed in town, and I'd hoped to impress someone.

He was the blacksmith's boy, and it always seemed he just missed me. So I'd done something he couldn't ignore or miss. I'd set myself up right across from the forge and danced the entire day. I'd attracted a good crowd too. I'd had a trunk of clothes with me- costumes for different types of dances- and let my audience choose the type of dance they wanted to see. He'd actually chosen one as well, watching me dance through three of his four breaks throughout the day.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to impress him. Maybe because he was a dancer too. We'd gone to school together as children, and he'd been the first one to ever see me dance. I suppose part of me had wanted him to come out and dance with me. We'd used to love to dance together when we were children. I wanted to see if we still had that connection. We moved perfectly together, even if we were just improvising a dance with music that we'd never heard. It was part of the fun of dancing with him.

But he hadn't come to dance with me. Even though I was absolutely sure that he'd known what I wanted. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots. But he'd seemed perfectly content to just watch me dance. I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by his actions then.

Whether I should have been happy he wanted to watch me, or offended because he hadn't chosen to join me, it was a moot point. By the time I finished reminiscing about that day, my song was over. I'd definitely worked out a significant amount of stress. My pent up energy was most definitely less than when I'd started.

Heading back up to my bedroom, I took a moment to appreciate it. Forest green walls, a four poster bed, my large desk, my book shelves and tv. And I especially took a moment to appreciate the mini fridge in the adjoining bathroom as I retrieved a cold water and a towel. Now that I was more relaxed, I took my seat again.

Slinging my fluffy towel over the back of my leather swivel chair and twisting open my water, I watched a few birds fly away through my window. I envied them, honestly. They could go wherever they wanted. No one to tell them where to go or what they could and couldn't do. More specifically, no one to tell them who they couldn't love.

That was what I envied the most. Years ago, my mother had set out criteria for what was and was not an appropriate suitor for a 'lady of my standing.' Suffice it to say, the blacksmith's boy wasn't appropriate. That's not to say that I loved him. But I would've liked the option to choose for myself who I wanted to spend my time with.

But for all the privileges that I enjoyed, there was a heavy price. I was to be educated in everything, dance and do it well (which I could definitely manage), run my family's company, and marry a rich suitor who could give me a son to carry on the family name. My entire life was planned out before me.

So no matter how much I wanted to ignore my rigid schedule and go hang out in town with people my own age, I couldn't. I was barely allowed into town at all. Unless it was tuesday or thursday I was forbidden to go into town on my own. Or to dawdle around there at all. If I was going, I had to have an escort and a limousine to announce my status and my family's wealth. My mother hoped to attract suitors this way.

Still, for the moment I simply took a deep breath and returned to my paperwork. It was simple, but the fine print and all the places to sign, initial and write answers left my hand cramping. By the time I was finished, I had to call down and cancel my sword fighting lesson with my father. He loved that I wanted to learn to use weapons, much to my mother's dismay.

But there was nothing She could effectively do about it. So she let us practice at home with dulled weapons. You'd almost think she was queen the way she acted and spoke to people. She wasn't cold, but she was imperious and dismissive. To most people, she would seem almost detached. But that could be remedied with the sight of my younger brothers. She came alive around them.

Even so, she was my mother.

But that was a sore subject for me. I was thinking too much, and with a dismayed groan, I headed for the shower. It didn't take long before I was dressed in cotton shorts and a large t-shirt, laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling. The night sky had been painted there, and small LED lights could be lit inside the glow in the dark painted stars. It was beautiful.

Watching my faux lights twinkle and shine, I hummed a soft tune. Even with the sun just going down, I was absolutely exhausted. The entire day had been a colossal drag on my nerves. Applying to a new school with my dad in tow and then filling out all that paperwork while fielding questions from my parents had taken a lot out of Me. I was exhausted down to my core. I let myself drift off. Most likely to dreams of freedom. The thing I wanted more than anything. 


	4. Blacksmith's Boy

Hiccup's POV

After the day's work was done, I could barely lift my arms anymore. The entire day I'd been dodging punches from the other workers at my dad's forge. He was the town blacksmith, and I was his disappointment of a son. Of course, he'd never say that directly. But I'd seen exactly what he thought in the way he looked at me. Like I was something he'd stepped in and needed to clean off of the bottom of his shoe. I was his embarrassment. And we both knew it, though we never spoke of it to each other.

He'd much rather have had Snotlout or Fishlegs for a son. They were his apprentices. He was training my competition, because as much as he liked them, he would be leaving the forge to me when he passed away. He would have to. They weren't his sons, as much as he would've preferred one of them to me.

The entire day, they'd been gunning for me. Although, how that was different from any other day was beyond me completely. They wanted the forge. It was well established and in a prime location. But I was in their way. Unfortunately for them, I was a tougher competitor than they thought. Tougher than my dad thought to. None of them really knew the first thing about me.

I knew people in high places who would help me if I needed it, and I knew how to take care of myself. As soon as my father decided he was retiring, both his apprentices would be going out to set up their own businesses. Because I wasn't going to have then undermining me in mine. I wasn't delusional enough to believe that they would listen to my orders once my father was gone either.

It was simply what I had to do. I would've kept them onboard, but neither of them were trustworthy in my eyes. My father's? Definitely. But he didn't work with them the way I did. They were messy, impulsive, and always hitting on the female customers. But less so than they'd used to. If they were high born ladies, the guys usually let me take care of whatever it wss they needed from the forge.

Reason being, a friend of mine- Merida had come by once. She'd needed her sword sharpened and a new one made as well. They had both tried their luck with her and struck out miserably. Not only that, she'd handed their masculinity to them on silver platters when she'd beaten the crap out of the both of them. It had certainly been entertaining to watch. Well, for me it was. My dad? Not so much.

After that, they'd been forbidden to wait on the high born ladies. Especially that one. They were more than happy to oblige though. Because if any more were like that little spitfire, their egos never recover. They couldn't handle another beating from a girl. Least of all one who they'd thought was raised to tea parties and pretty dresses. Most of them were raised to steel and power- the only way they knew to keep control

The aristocrats weren't just teaching their daughters manners and etiquitte. Most of them could take down a guy three or four times their size. But Merida could take down five or ten guys three times her size. It was by her choice, not surprisingly. She was definitely someone that would be expected to protect herself. She hated having an escort, so she was trained to be able to defend herself better than any guard.

She was one of the few people in this town I could really call a friend. At this point, there were only two people I really trusted. Not counting a wolf pup with midnight black fur I'd found right on the outskirts. I called him Toothless, and he seemed to respond to it pretty well. My friend Rapunzel took care of him for me more of the time. She was a childhood friend, like Merida.

They were the only people I could really say I trusted in that place. I'd seen Rapunzel pass through and get an application for a scholarship to a dance school. Merida as well. And after they both picked one up I definitely had to get an application too. Then there was Jack- nobody really knew where he came from or how he went around unseen so much. Oddly enough, his last name was Frost. Like the winter spirit Jack Frost. I just guessed that his parents really had a thing for winter lore.

Why else call your kid Jack Frost? But that was none of my business. After all, my parents had named me Hiccup. It was a pretty insulting name. But as far as the other possibilities, Hiccup wasn't half bad. Even if it was a little bit embarrassing to use my full name. I hated it, but it was one of the only things that was truly mine. So I owned what my parents had chosen.

Other than my name, there wasn't too much else I needed to worry about except my size. I wasn't exactly scrawny, I just wasn't as buff as the other guys my dad employed. ((So like HTTYD 2 Hiccup's build)) I didn't know why it was such a bad thing. I was just normal sized. It wasn't my fault my father chose to employ giant, body builder type teenagers to work in the forge with me. It was his problem, not mine.

As far as I was concerned, I was perfectly adequate. My mother seemed to think so too. But for some reason, I just wasn't a good fit for my father. But whether he accepted me or not, it was just a matter of time before the forge belonged to me and I could prove to him that I was good enough to be his son. Whether he could accept that or not, I didn't care.

Even so, now the day was over. I was free, and I carried a bag on my back. I wasn't going to run or anything, but I was heading for the edge of town. I would find myself in the middle of a meadow full of beautiful falling blossoms. Even so, I was looking for something. But I didn't have to look long before a small black fur ball launched himself right into my arms.

It brought on the rare laugh from me. Toothless had launched himself right at me, and I had almost fallen. He was certainly getting a lot bigger. Definitely faster than I had anticipated. Rapunzel had been feeding him for me. It was a little difficult to pull my bag off of my back and pull out the meat I'd brought for him. Thankfully, he jumped from my arms to eat. He was getting pretty heavy.

But even so, he was still just an innocent little pup.

"There we go bud. I'm sure she brought you some food earlier, but this should fill you up a little more." He wasn't exactly a pet, but he was a good friend none the less. My best friend if I was being honest. After all, I talked to him about just about everything. Surprisingly, the little guy was a really good listener.

He looked at me and tilted his head to one side, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched expectantly. He'd apparently gotten used to hearing me talk while he ate what I brought for him. So I started to talk to him. He seemed to enjoy the company either way. Even if he didn't understand, it felt good to get everything off my chest anyways. So I talked to the little canine while he take his food.

"The guys came after me again today. Dad says they'll knock it off if I put it on a little more muscle. But I don't think so. I think as long as dad lets it happen, those guys are going to mess with me. Because he doesn't stop them from doing it. But they don't listen to me, or I'd just put a stop to it myself."

A soft sigh left me, and I dragged a hand down my face slowly. It was just a way to show my frustration outwardly short of ripping my hair out. Because that was certainly something I would've done if I thought it would've helped me to vent this frustration. I hated that I let those guys walk all over me. They were just big. But I was smarter than them. Could I stop them myself?

No, maybe not. But I could try and fix it, at least. I would only be there full time for two more months. After that, I would be in school. Hopefully the dance school- and then they wouldn't be able to harass me anymore. By the time I got home, they would have already gone home for the day.

Huh . . . maybe I could take care of this situation myself at all.


End file.
